bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kaimyn
Hey, you Quit that. Or I will slap you. >:( -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 03:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Stopping time is over, slapping time is now. I've spent my patience with five children today, and you will not receive a piece of that. Chill out for three days, and then we'll see how you feel. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 03:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Kaimyn 03:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC)Hey yo im sorry Hey im sorry bout that but do u really need to block me for three fuckin days? u gotta be shittin me man but any way i put some valueble stuff o there and that shithead mega science needs to erase it so yea but y 3 days y not like a day or some thin? shit man —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 03:34, 2010 July 26 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Yeah, three days, yo. That's the standard for vandals here. I'm glad that you made some positive contributions, but that does not spare you from justice. What you did was totally uncalled for on all levels. Chill out and learn to play nice. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 03:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I also asked you to stop, and you didn't. :( 03:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::hey yo wat i said was true alright i am gettin tired of that dude already i just created this account u like cant cut any slack for that?? i dont no man u no are u like in charge of this whole website or somethin??? cuz u had no write to do that block thing to meKaimyn 03:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::For Danny Wilkins article, I just personally checked the audio files for when he is attacked by Insect Swarm, and in both all he says is "Bees!" a bunch of time in both of them. Your edits were undone in Jasmine Jolene article for a reason, by which you responded with vandalism. Understand that this is a Wikipedia. Also notice how relatively clean it is. Allowing random statements like "JASMINE JOLENE IS A WHORE" on these articles is obvious violation, and grounds for banning. We do not tolerate people taking out their hate on our articles, and you should realize this as well. :::Edits Interrupted: She is one of the administrators of this Wikia, yes. She has the right to ban people. On a side note: Make sure not to enter pure opinion like you have in articles like you were, or statements to discuss unimportant facts in a personal way. We try to keep facts straight here, and putting strong personal opinion into unsaid information can be dangerous. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 03:52, July 26, 2010 (UTC) alright i understand the consequences and i am sincerely sorry for violating the "purity" of this sight and i no longer think i will be using the wiki sights anymore but thanks anyway for the information —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 04:01, 2010 July 26 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Vandalism I seen what you did to MegaScience's page. Unless you want to be blocked again, you should stop. So maybe he undid your revisions on the Jasmine Jolene page, but that doesn't mean you should try and get revenge. I've seen what happens when one person tries to mess with another, and it doesn't turn out that good. So please stop, and hopefully you can get another chance. 'Charly CohenHi'' 23:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC)'' FUCK YOU!!! I WIL GET MY REVENGE!! Just screw off and leave me to my work. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 23:32, 2010 September 28 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Anything you say or do will be held against you. You've already vandalized and you have used innapropriate language. So please stop and I hope you can sort things out with MegaScience. 'Charly CohenHi'' 23:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) You're askin' for it, boyo. Just screw off and nothing happens to you. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 23:38, 2010 September 28. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Try me. 'Charly CohenHi'' 23:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Whatever you say, fag. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 23:42, 2010 September 28 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Please, say more. It's just gonna make your ban longer. 'Charly CohenHi'' 23:50, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, since I am getting banned, you're a gay fuck up who needs to get a life. fag. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 23:53, 2010 September 28 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Hahaha! Please, please tell me more. I can read this all day! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 23:57, 2010 September 28 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~!